


Kissed By A Demon

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: 30 Days & 30 Nights [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, F/M, Skyeward Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	Kissed By A Demon

He still remembers the first time he saw her at her father’s side, so young but regal, carrying herself like she was the next in line for a throne. If you think about it back then she was, he knew her father always wanted a son but when his daughter came she was everything Cal didn’t know he needed. It’s unheard off for a woman to be a mob boss and be one that everyone respects at that. But she did it, Skye somehow wrapped everyone around her little finger effortlessly. 

Even now, here, as he holds her in his arms he can’t believe what she did a few hours ago. Grant can’t believe how something that looks so pure and innocent can cause such pain and destruction. His mind races back to the way she moved around the room, picking up interrogation tools that would make any other woman barf, but not Skye. 

 _No_. 

Skye was born for this job, she was born to be queen of the underworld and they all know it now.  Or at least they will when they find John Garrett’s mutilated body dumped all over New York. In her defence though he should had never had killed Skye’s mother, that’s an unbreakable rule among them. Women and children are not to be messed with for any reason and John ignored it.

So Skye took it upon herself to show him exactly what messing with her family meant and oh how she did it. Any other man would be appalled and scared by the things her little fucked up brain came up with but not Grant. If anything they turned him on just a teeny-tiny bit and he can’t find it inside him to be ashamed. He always knew he was fucked up, since that day he took out that asshole that dared to lay a finger on his little sister. Rosie never recovered from the trauma of the  _incident_  as they dubbed it but neither did the asshole that hurt her, Grant made sure of it.

He never thought he’d find someone as fucked up as him though, apparently he was wrong. Because someone in hell really kept him in their mind and send him the angelic looking demon laying beside him to keep him company. Grant couldn’t, wouldn’t, complain she was everything he ever wanted. 

“I told you to stop looking at me when I’m asleep.” She mumbles as she turns in his arms. “It’s creepy.” 

“You’re beautiful.” He says simply in return. 

“I know.” She smirks cockily and everything is right in his world. 

Fucked up but right.

 


End file.
